Deseo Primitivo
by CherryNeko21
Summary: -Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Sasuke-kun— -Sakura, no puedes quedarte aquí— ….- ¿Qué haces aquí?—… -Sabes que a papá no le gusta que regresa a casa sola—…. … Ahora lo entendía bien, Itachi se había estado acostando con mi hermana melliza todo este tiempo… y yo, había cometido el mismo pecado que él.
Bueno, esto es algo que surgió de mi pervertida mente, como avise hay lemon -si se lo puede llamar así- pero lo he hecho muy suave dejándolo todo a la imaginación del lector -Creo que es mejor de esta forma-
Esta historia tendrá originalmente un capítulo único, pero si lo desean (y si puedo) haré un fic algo corto, solo desearía que me lo hagan saber. Nos vemos al final.

 **Resumen:**  
 **-Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Sasuke-kun—**  
- **Sakura, no puedes quedarte aquí** —  
 **….- ¿Qué haces aquí?—…**  
 **-Sabes que a papá no le gusta que regresa a casa sola—….**  
… Ahora lo entendía bien, Itachi se había estado acostando con mi hermana melliza todo este tiempo… y yo, había cometido el mismo pecado que él.

* * *

 **.**

 **...::: Deseo Primitivo:::..**.

.

.

"…El señor es bondadoso, discrepo,  
no me arrepiento,  
no lo siento, de haber cumplido solo dos de los diez mandamientos…"

.

.

Llovía. El cielo parecía caerse en pedazos, pero el desastre natural que ocurría afuera no era el motivo principal de mi insomnio.  
Esa era la parte más fea de ser un hombre en la etapa de crecimiento, con casi diecisiete años aun vivía la experiencia de los sueños húmedos, pues en toda mi vida solo he deseado una mujer.  
Ella era la responsable de robarme el sueño cada noche, por ella debía ducharme dos veces al día, - _que a veces llegaban a ser tres-_ y como si fuera poco, en muchas ocasiones debía recurrir a mis manos para calmar mi erección.  
Sakura era distinta al resto de las chicas; tenía un largo cabello rosado y sedoso que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, ojos verdes brillantes, una piel tan pálida como la mía… y ni siquiera me atrevo a mencionar su precioso cuerpo.  
La ame desde siempre, en mis primeros recuerdos solo la veía a ella sonriendo, jugando, sonrojándose hasta incluso llorando; en fin, ella era perfecta.

 _…Pero era mi hermana, mi hermana melliza…_

Últimamente me despertaba a eso de las tres de la mañana con el mismo problemita de siempre, y como ya saben solo tenía dos opciones, una era un baño con agua fría, la otra era mi mano. Claro que al principio ignoraba el problema, pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse serias cuando por las mañanas me despertaba todo mojado gracias a repetidas eyaculaciones en una sola noche. Como odiaba esto, lo peor era tener que pensar en mi dulce hermana cada vez que me autosatisfacía, si soy un maldito enfermo, pero mi mente no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa cada vez que lo hacía.  
Busque algo de ropa nueva para cambiarme después de la ducha, estaba muy alterado como para usar mi mano, el agua siempre me calmaba. La parte fea era cruzar todo el pasillo para llegar a mi destino, no es que tuviera miedo pero muchas veces solía cruzarme con mi hermano mayor o mi propio padre; si, ellos eran testigos en mi peor momento.  
Se notaba bastante y cubrirse no era buena idea ¿mencione que mi madre también lo sabía? Eso fue en un accidente pero ella ya lo sospechaba desde un principio ¿Quién creen que lava mi ropa y las sabanas? Si, ella. Intento obligar a mi padre a uno de esos momentos "padre e hijo" pero créanme que no resulto.  
Caminaba lo más silencioso posible hasta el baño cuando escuche un pequeño grito ahogado que venía desde la habitación de Sakura. Me acerque algo dudoso si debía entrar o no ¿si estaba asustada por algo? ¿No podría dormir a causa de la tormenta?... ¿o si estaba con un chico haciendo…? ¡Maldito Naruto!  
Loco de los celos abrí la puerta de golpe y me prepare para lo peor, pero no, mi mente me habría engañado una vez más. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, tapada con una sábana blanca sollozando bajo.  
 **–Sakura ¿Estás bien?—** susurre bajito para no asustarla.  
No tenía idea sobre lo que debía hacer en ese momento ¿Debía regresar y dejarla sola? No, claro que no, no podía hacerlo. Parecía tan chiquita e indefensa, no parecía creíble que ella fuera tres minutos mayor que yo.  
 **—Sakura…—** no sabía que decirle, me aleje un poco hasta la puerta, con todo el calor del momento y mi ceguera gracias a los celos no me había dado cuenta que estaba en medio de su habitación haciendo el tonto.  
 **—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?—** en ese preciso momento la sábana blanca dejo de cubrir su hermoso cuerpo, verla en su ropa interior de color negra hacia que mi problema latiera desesperado ocasionando algunas punzadas de dolor.  
Ella se levanto para atraerlo hacia la cama, provocando que el cuerpo de su hermano reaccionara con sus instintos más primitivos.  
 **—Sasuke-kun ¿Te sientes bien? Estas ardiendo** — dijo cuando sus manos se posaron sobre la frente de este.  
 **— ¿Qué haces, Sakura?—** le pregunto al ver que ella palmeaba el costado libre de su cama, lo estaba invitando a quedarse con ella. La imaginación del pelinegro parecía volar cubriendo toda su cabeza de las cosas más sucias e indecentes que podría llegar a hacer con su hermana.  
 **— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Solíamos dormir juntos—** su rostro tenía un aire medio ausente, como si estuviera viajando entre sus recuerdos a un tiempo en donde todo era inocencia, donde las risas y juegos era lo único que les preocupaba.  
 **—Sakura, ya no somos niños—** la voz de Sasuke sonó fría, frustrada de ser incapaz de tomarla allí mismo tal y como él deseaba desde hacia tanto tiempo.  
La pelirosa volvió a la realidad para hacerle un puchero a sabiendas que sus hermanos y su padre nunca se resistían a ese truco tan barato.  
 **—Está bien, me quedare hasta que te duermas** — resoplo odiándose a sí mismo, por culpa de sus impulsos podría perder a su única hermana mujer.  
Entro en la cama poniendo todo su cuerpo y cordura al límite, estaba tratando de mantener algo de distancia para no perder el control, pero ella ignorando toda su lucha interna, se acerco a él para abrazarlo por la cintura y acostarse sobre su pecho, justo por encima del corazón.  
Toda la noche fue como una tortura para Sasuke, pero le agradaba tenerla así, acaricio su cabello y su espalda descubierta con la yema de los dedos mientras ella dormía tan tranquilamente, y poco a poco el sueño lo venció.

Un brusco movimiento lo despertó de golpe, apenas abrió los ojos se encontró con Sakura dándole la espalda y con sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de esta para apegarla más a él.  
Estaba tan feliz y orgulloso, no todos tenían la oportunidad de amanecer al lado de una criatura tan hermosa como su propia hermana.  
 **— ¿Qué haces aquí?—** la voz seca de su hermano mayor rompió con todas sus ilusiones para traerlo de regreso a la cruel realidad. No tenía una buena relación con Itachi pero por el momento no le habría hecho algo para que este estuviese tan enfadado.  
 **— ¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?—** su cuerpo tembló de miedo, el mayor de los hermanos era muy posesivo con Sakura, no permitía a nadie acercarse a ella y mucho menos a él.  
 **— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—** le volvió a preguntar esta vez alzando un poco la voz, algo que nunca hacia con nadie.  
En ese momento, Sakura se estiro gimiendo un poco, provocando que los dos hombres se tensaran de forma involuntaria.  
— **Buenos días, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii—** ella comenzó con su rutina matutina para prepararse para ir al instituto, se cepillo el cabello bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos hermanos.  
 **— ¿Qué?—** pregunto al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba.  
 **—Cúbrete—** le respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Ella los ignoro por completo, paseándose de un lado a otro con su ropa interior solo por el hecho de querer molestarlos.  
 **— ¡Sakura-chan!—** el grito de una indeseable voz conocida puso a los Uchihas sobre aviso, Naruto, el otro pretendiente de Sakura se acercaba.  
 **— ¡Estoy aquí** **Naruto** **!—** ella estaba a punto de salir cuando Itachi la detuvo por el brazo y con una mirada severa le ordeno que se vistiera.  
Ambos hermanos se marcharon para dejarle un poco de privacidad a Sakura, aunque claro que estaban atentos a cada paso que daba Naruto; incluso su padre, Fugaku, se paseaba por allí disimulando su disconformidad con aquel rubio.  
.

.  
Hoy era uno de esos días en que salía temprano del instituto, Sasuke debía quedarse a las clases de deportes y como su padre le tenía prohibido regresarse a casa sola no le quedaba otra que quedarse a esperar a su hermano mayor.  
 **—Lo siento ¿Te hice esperar mucho?—** el humor de Itachi había cambiado bastante desde la mañana, ahora se lo veía más dulce.  
 **—Nii-sama** — ella le regalo una sonrisa tierna al tiempo en que le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
 **—Te dije que no me llamaras así—** se quejo algo divertido sabiendo que se aproximaba.  
 **—Y si no quiero ¿Qué?—** esos ojos jades lo retaban con un brillo lleno de perversión.  
 **—Te daré una lección, niña insolente** — llevo a su hermana a un depósito en donde guardaban todo material de teatro del instituto.

Comenzó a besar a Sakura en forma salvaje y agresiva, mordiendo sus labios, provocando suspiros por parte de ella.  
Prácticamente le arrebato el uniforme escolar para dejarla completamente desnuda para él.  
— **Me debes lo de esta mañana—** se quejo al recordar como Sasuke había ocupado su lugar.  
 **—Hmp—** ella nunca tenía el control de la situación cuando Itachi la tocaba de esa forma, como siempre él dirigía para satisfacerse a sí mismo, como si su hermana fuera un instrumento sexual hecho especialmente para él.  
El pelinegro estaba desesperado por penetrarla. No tenía mucho tiempo disponible para hacerlo bien, así que solo se limito a calmar sus deseos más primarios dejando de lado la autosatisfacción de Sakura.  
Con un golpe introdujo tres de sus dedos dentro de Sakura haciéndola gritar de dolor y placer, con su otra mano masajeaba los pechos de esta hasta saciar su hambre, eran tan suavecitos que se daba el gusto de perder el tiempo tocándolos un poco.  
Mordió el pezón de la pelirosa para hacerla gritar y quito sus dedos para introducir algo mucho mejor dentro de ella.  
 **—Ahhh…—** los gemidos de Sakura se escuchaban en todo el lugar haciendo que de esa forma su orgullo creciera y acelerando las envestidas salvajes.  
Estaba llegando al clímax pero antes tenía otras cosas por hacer, la volteo dejándola en cuatro para penetrarla por detrás con unos movimientos torpes.  
 **—Ahhh….Itachi-nii duele mucho** — se quejo ella con unas lagrimas escapando de sus hermosos ojos.  
 **—Pues, te aguantas—** le dijo molesto y con una voz ronca, si l hacía daño era lo de menos, lo que más le importaba era poder satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas.  
Después de todo las mujeres existían para complacer a los hombre, tal y como se lo había enseñado su padre.  
Por fin acabo dentro de Sakura, algo malhumorado por las quejas de ella siguió embistiéndola más fuerte por detrás provocando que su hermanita sollozara un poco más fuerte.  
Harto de escucharla, la tomo de los cabellos y la obligo a que se arrodillara frente a él con la intención de que lo viera masturbarse unos minutos más antes de introducir su miembro en la boca de ella para el acto final.  
Por lo menos así se iba a quedar callada. Sakura ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que empezó succionando el miembro de su hermano mayor para que todo terminara más rápido, paso su lengua por todo el miembro y con sus dedos acaricio la punta de este antes de volver a llevárselo todo a la boca.  
 **—Más rápido—** le gruño sabiendo que estaba por llegar al clímax otra vez.  
Y lo hizo. Dejo que todo su semen cayera en el rostro de su hermana. Inmediatamente comenzó a vestirse ignorando a su compañera que todavía seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

Sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de Itachi, lo había sabido desde que la fue a despertar a la mañana. Prácticamente iba a lanzarse sobre Sasuke si ella no intervenía en ese momento, por eso fingió despertarse justo en ese momento.  
Los ojos oscuros de Itachi solo mostraban desprecio por su hermano menor, un hermano que Sakura estaba dispuesta a proteger a toda costa.  
Ambos salían en silencio del depósito, ya en la puerta de salida escucharon como alguien se acercaba gritando y agitando las manos en el aire.  
 **—Itachi-sempai—** un rubio vestido con el mismo uniforme que Itachi se les acercaba corriendo — **Itachi- sempai, necesitamos su ayuda—** agrego cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia.  
 **— ¿Qué sucede, Deidara?—** pregunto con toda una voz y apariencia calmada, que obviamente era una sucia actuación.  
 **— ¡El proyecto de ciencias esta arruinado!—** grito eufórico el rubio con una cara a punto de un colapso nervioso.  
El Uchiha miro a su hermana antes de decidir algo, tenia obligaciones que cumplir antes de ir ayudar a su amigo.  
 **—Déjame acompañar a Sakura hasta casa—** por más que él fuera el mayor de los hermanos, su padre no tendría ningún problema en regañarlo si dejaba a su dulce princesita sola por las calles.  
 **—No te preocupes, Itachi-nii, esperare a Sasuke** — Sakura se metió en la conversación para liberar a su hermano de sus responsabilidades, aparte ya le había dado lo que él quería.  
No le dio tiempo a que se quejara de algo ya que ella se despidió de él como si nada pasara con un beso en la mejilla.

.

Se sentía raro y algo frustrado, tenía una hermana perfecta y por alguna razón, todos parecían querer competir por su atención.

No le agradaba la idea de tener que competir con su padre y su hermano mayor solo para conseguir unos minutos a solas con su hermana. ¡No era justo! Después de todo, eran mellizos, por lo cual de cierta forma el tenia mas derecho sobre ella, incluso más derechos que su propio padre.

— **¿Sasuke-kun, me acompañas a casa? —** la voz chillona de una de sus acosadoras atrajo su atención. ¿Qué hacia esa pelirroja en medio de los vestidores de los hombres?

— **¿Y tú, quien eres? —** el rostro de la chica se altero de forma drástica, aunque al cabo de unos minutos se compuso para seguir con su habitual coqueteo.

— **Sasuke-kun, yo soy…—** la muchacha no termino de completar su frase ya que el vestidos se lleno de bullicio y silbidos, atrayendo la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí.

"Belleza"… "Preciosa te quiero ver en mi cama"…"Nena, te quiero arrodillada con mi…"

Si, los hombres podían ser así o mas bestias que eso. Le pico la curiosidad y se acerco en donde la multitud de hombres se reunía como si fueran animales en celo listos para penetrar a una hembra de su especie.

— **¡Sasuke-chan! —** apenas logro ver una mancha rosada que le saltaba ensima y lo besaba en los labios. No tenia que usar su vista para saber quién era la mujer que tenia montada sobre él; no claro que no, sus sentidos se lo decían, uno en especial le estaba gritando y reclamando por migajas de atención.

— **Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? —** le agradaba tenerla con él, solo que le irritaba como todos sus compañeros de clases miraban a su hermana como si fuera un trozo de carne fresca.

— **Itachi-nii, está ocupado en un proyecto y no me puede llevar a casa—** le explico haciendo unos pucheros tiernos.

Una muchacha de cabellos rojos prácticamente la estaba matando con la mirada **— ¿Y tú, quien eres? —** le pregunto de forma desafiante, no veía porque debía ser cortes con una de las zorras que acosaban a su hermanito.

— **Soy la novia de Sasuke-kun—** se presento la perra como si fuera una diva.

— **Ya quisieras, zorra. —** le contesto tranquila para luego seguir molestando a su hermanito **—En fin, ¿Nos vamos a casa, Sasu-chan? —**

 **.**

 **.**

Otra vez, se encontraba en la misma situación de todas las noches, solo que esta vez, sentía más presión de lo normal.

Tendría que buscar una solución urgente a ese problemita, ya que acabaría por volverse loco o como última opción terminaría por gastarse las palmas de las manos debido a la constante fricción de su miembro y sus manos.

Como era de esperarse, se mojo todo, y como se lo esperaba se le traspaso a su bóxer. Estaba por levantarse y cambiarse, como lo hacía desde siempre, cuando noto como ejercían una pequeña presión sobre su amigo que comenzaba a levantarse en busca de más acción.

Finalmente, opto por abrir sus ojos y encontrarse a su hermana jugando con su miembro.

— **Sakura ¿Qué crees que haces? —** pregunto alarmado por la situación en la que se encontraban.

— **Yo solo quería dormir contigo, pero parece que estabas en… un sueño muy profundo—** contesto de forma inocente **—Nee Sasu-chan, ¿Con quién soñabas? No me digas que con la zorra esa de hoy—**

— **¿Quien?... No, por supuesto que no—** dijo con una voz completamente seria como si se hubiese ofendido por esas ideas que rondaban en la mente de su hermana.

— **No sabía que habías crecido tanto, Sasu-chan—** agrego la ojijade en un tono de voz algo extraño en ella **—Le tendrías que haber mostrado "tus problemitas" a tu hermana mayor, pero no te preocupes que yo te voy ayudar—**

Quizás aun estaba dormido, quizás era otro de sus sueños, pronto despertaría y chocaría con la realidad; o tal vez no.

Sakura comenzó a deslizar uno de sus dedos en forma juguetona por todo el miembro de su hermano pequeño. Sus bóxers estaban empapados por un líquido espeso y algo blanquecino, que se moría por probar.

Sasuke no era capaz de reaccionar, toda su adolescencia había esperado por esto y recién ahora se ponía a pensar sobre lo que estaba bien o mal.

 _Maldita moral, malditos pensamientos impuros._

Mientras su mente era todo un caos, su hermana, algo impaciente, se metía todo su amiguito a la boca. ¿En qué momento le había quitado sus bóxers? ¿En qué momento ella se había acomodado entre sus piernas?

Sentir la saliva de su hermana recorrer cada centímetro de su sensible y caliente piel lo estaba volviendo loco, para su mala suerte llevaba mucho esperando por esto, por lo cual no podía controlarse como era debido.

Ya estaba llegando al cielo, cuando Sakura comenzó a masajear su pene con movimientos circulares mientras al mismo tiempo se lo metía a la boca y enredaba su lengua en el.

Lo volvía loco, lo hacía tan lento y suave, y de la nada adquiría un movimiento más rápido y duro, a veces parecía que le iba arrancar el pene y tragárselo.

Como era de esperarse, se descargo en la boca de su hermana. Pero la cosa no termino ahí, no, claro que no.

Mientras se tomaba unos segundos para reponerse; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelirosa ya se encontraba sentada sobre él, penetrándose sola.

— **Mmm…Sasu-chann ¿Te gusta lo que hago? —** pregunto entre gemidos. El golpeteo de sus carnes chocando una con la otra resonaba en toda la habitación. El olor a traspiración y sexo se mesclaba con el aroma a excitación que desprendían sus pieles.

— **ahh, si. Sakura, sigue así—** exigió mientras iba por los pechos de ella, para chuparlos y morderlos.

Estaba completamente loco, Sakura lo volvía loco. Ya no podía parar lo que sentía, no podía hacer la vista gorda y seguir como lo había estado haciendo los últimos años, no, todo lo contrario, ahora la tenía allí a su merced, dispuesta a cumplir sus más sucias fantasías.

— **Ahh, Sasu-chan—** la ojijade gimió con fuerza, y al cabo de unos minutos un liquido se escurrió por sus partes intimas, mojando también a Sasuke.

Se dejo caer en la cama para acomodar la cabeza de su hermano pequeño entre sus piernas.

Ella lo sabía, lo había visto. Mientras tenía sexo con su hermano menor, su espectador que se encontraba tras esa puerta de madera entre abierta, empezaba a tocarse para ella. Si, de una forma totalmente perversa y enferma, ella lo invito a pasar y a formar parte del acto de amor entre hermanos.

Sasuke lamia cada parte de su sexo, tragando y saboreando los líquidos de ambos mesclados. El poco a poco introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella para comenzar una rigurosa exploración, deteniéndose y prestando atención en rascar bien las paredes de la ojijade, que comenzaban a hincharse de nuevo.

Sintió un peso extra sobre la cama, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado en su misión como para detener su trabajo y ponerse a pensar las cosas con un poco de claridad.

Itachi, su espectador, tomo a Sakura de los cabellos con violencia y la llevo hasta su miembro. Restregó su pene caliente y húmedo por todo el rostro de Sakura, quien comenzaba a saborearse ansiosa por sentirlo. Algo que no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que antes de que pudiera emitir alguna queja se encontró saboreando el duro pene de su hermano mayor.

— **¿Así es como te gusta putita? —** pregunto Itachi con ese tono tan salvaje y violento propio de él.

Itachi, por su parte, se dedico a pellizcar los pezones de su hermanita y en hacerle nuevas marcas para competir con las de su hermano.

 _El deseo siempre nubla la mente de cualquier persona; y las personas siempre se encuentran ansiosas de entregarse a la mas abrumadora y excitante sensación que solo el deseo más básico y primitivo es capaz de hacerte sentir._

Solo puedo decir, que aquellos hermanos egoístas que tanto competían entre ellos, fueron capaces de aprender a compartir.

Compartieron, pero eso no fue lo único que aprendieron hacer esa noche…

* * *

Les deje un final abierto ya que aun no me decido si hacer o no un fanfic sobre esta historia, por eso vuelvo a insistir que me hagan saber sus opiniones. Y si, soy re mala, por eso lo deje asi a proposito.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia la tenia escrita desde hace tiempo, debo decir que esta algo resumida y no esta igual que la original... pero bueno, es lo que hay (?

Nada mejor que el amor entre hermanos.

 _Como amo escribir trios incestos..._


End file.
